Un Appuntamento Casuale
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: Maura è al ristorante in attesa del suo fidanzato, ma le cose non andranno come la dottoressa si aspettava e qualcuno verrà in suo soccorso per salvarle la serata.


Maura se ne sta seduta impaziente al tavolo del suo ristorante preferito, aspettando quello che fino a quel momento pensava fosse l'uomo perfetto per lei, ma qualcosa adesso le sta dicendo che non è così. E' un'ora che la cameriera fa avanti e indietro chiedendole se è pronta ad ordinare, ma lei ogni volta dice di no poichè la persona che sta aspettando deve ancora arrivare e così la donna si arrende versandole solo del vino

"E' proprio sicura di non voler niente? Ormai sono quasi le nove e mezza, sarà affamata."

"Sono sicura." sorride cordialmente e la cameriera torna a servire gli altri tavoli.

Maura ha conosciuto Ian in uno dei suoi ultimi viaggi in Africa, quando ha preso una pausa dalle autopsie per aiutare le popolazioni bisognose di cure, insieme alla madre biologica, la dottoressa Hope Martin. Ian è il tipico dottore un po' selvaggio che si vedono nelle telenovelas e ovviamente non è passato inosservato agli occhi di Maura, che già dal primo giorno non ha esistato nel gettarsi in chiacchiere con il bel dottore. Hanno parlato di tante cose, dal lavoro, ai viaggi, al buon cibo e vino.. insomma, Ian era alla portata di tutte, ma solo Maura è riuscita a prenderselo. Proprio durante la loro ultima notte nel continente nero, dentro una tenda, hanno fatto l'amore appassionatamente e dopo tutto il tempo passato insieme, la donna si è lasciata andare nei pensieri di un possibile futuro insieme.

Lei è tornata in America, a Boston, mentre lui è tornato a casa dalla sua famiglia, in Australia. Da quel momento i due si sono sentiti sempre via telefono, mail, Skype.. e la loro storia è continuata a distanza. Quando Ian ha annunciato che sarebbe atterrato a Boston circa tre mesi dopo essersi separati, Maura era felicissima e si sono dati appuntamento proprio in questo ristorante. La bella dottoressa si è preparata con cura: vestito nero con fiori rossi disegnati, tacchi a spillo alti come un grattacielo, capelli color miele mossi lungo le spalle, trucco elegante... ma in questo momento tutto passa in secondo piano.

E' così impegnata a guardare l'orologio e il suo bicchiere di vino che si svuota, da non accorgersi neanche di una donna molto bella e anche un po' misteriosa, seduta verso la vetrata, da sola, due tavoli distante da lei. Capelli lunghi, corvini e riccioli, mascella quadrata, pelle olivastra con indosso jeans, canottiera bianca, stivaletti e una giacca di pelle. E' da quando è arrivata che la sta guardando, ma la bionda pare accorgersi solo delle occhiate di altre persone più vicine al suo tavolo.

 _"Chissà cosa dicono di me.. pensaranno che io sia patetica seduta qui ad accampare scuse."_ dice dentro la sua testa.

La cameriera si avvicina per l'ennesima volta e questa volta Maura le ferma il polso. "Niente più vino per me grazie, credo che andrò." si alza recuperando cappotto e borsetta dalla sedia e quando è pronta fa per uscire, ma sente una mano sulla sua spalla che la blocca. Ovviamente sperando sia Ian, si gira sorridendo, ma quella che vede è un'altra persona.

"Scusami tanto tesoro, il mio capo mi ha tenuta in ufficio per così tanto tempo, per non parlare del traffico che c'è a Boston in questo periodo. Lo shopping natalizio sta distruggendo la mia routine." sorride alla cameriera che ricambia. "Mi dispiace di aver tardato. Per favore ci porti i due piatti che consiglia lo chef stasera." Maura la guarda da prima stranita, ma poi capendo il gioco, si fa aiutare con il cappotto e poi si siede mentre la donna le sposta la sedia.

La cena prosegue bene, le due parlano molto, bevono e mangiano. Maura sente qualcosa di strano dentro di se, come se parlare con la donna seduta di fronte a lei fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Poi quando arriva il conto sul tavolo, Maura allunga la mano, ma la mora la ferma. "Pago io, mi devo far perdonare per il ritardo." sorride e appoggia i contanti sul piatto e poi si alza uscendo con Maura nella neve di una Boston invernale.

"Mi hai salvato la vita." si chiude nel suo cappotto. "Sono Maura Isles comunque."

"Jane Rizzoli." le stringe la mano. "Sono nuova in città."

"Oh davvero?" la guarda. "Eppure mi sembra di averti vista... per caso sei passata dal dipartimento di polizia di recente?"

"Si, perchè sto facendo domanda per un lavoro da detective della omicidi. Sono scappata da una cittadina, volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo."

"Che coincidenza, io sono il medico legale del dipartimento."

"Ma dai?!" sorride e Maura quasi si scioglie. "Comunque mi dispiace per stasera, so che non volevi esattamente me come appuntamento ma-"

"No," scuote la testa. "ho passato una delle serate migliori della mia vita, non scusarti, non è colpa tua."

"No hai ragione, è colpa di quel cretino che ti ha abbandonata in quel ristorante. Io non l'avrei mai fatto." si sistema il cappello di lana.

Maura sorride e diventa rossa. "Mmm.. senti mi chiedevo, magari potresti venire a casa mia per una cioccolata calda e un po' di calduccio del camino. Mi vorrei sdebitare per la compagnia e per la cena pagata."

"Wow sei una che va subito al sodo eh?! Non credo sia una cosa da primo appuntamento, ma okay." ride.

"No, ma se non vuoi venire a casa mia è uguale." scuote le spalle e si dirige verso la sua macchina un po' triste e offesa.

"No aspetta Maura!" le corre incontro e poi si affianca a lei camminando nella neve. "Stavo scherzando."

Maura la guarda, Jane ha una luce negli occhi che non sa spiegarsi e non può fare a meno di sentire un calore nel cuore che quasi glielo potrebbe far scoppiare, anche se è scientificamente impossibile, pensa. "Va bene." annuisce. "Ti va un film?"

"Mi va molto."

Le due salgono in macchina e Maura guida fino a casa sua, una volta arrivate la dottoressa prepara la cioccolata calda, mentre Jane si offre di accendere il fuoco nel camino, sostenendo di aver ricevuto il distintivo del fuoco quando era negli scout da piccola. "Vendevo anche tanti biscotti." soffia per alimentare la fiamma.

"Io amo i biscotti delle scout, specialmente quelli alla menta con gocce di cioccolato." si lecca i baffi al solo pensiero.

"A me piacciono quelli alla nocciola." aggiunge un paio di legnetti.

"La cioccolata è quasi pronta." mescola un'ultima volta e poi la versa nelle due tazze portandola sul tavolino davanti al divano.

"Il fuoco è acceso, per un po' dovrebbe bruciare, poi aggiungerò della legna." si pulisce le mani e si siede accanto a Maura sul divano. "Che film guardiamo?"

"Ho una videoteca interattiva piena di film di Natale. A te la scelta, sei mia ospite."

"Vediamo.." prende il telecomando e scorre. "Scelgo un classico.. Miracolo nella 34ª strada."

"Il mio preferito." si girano e si sorridono e poi Jane avvia e con la loro cioccolata lo guardano.

Dopo un po' Maura si gira verso Jane. "E' tutto così strano."

"Perché?"

"Perché praticamente ho invitato una sconosciuta a casa mia che ha finto di essere la mia fidanzata per un'intera cena." Ride.

"Vero." Ride a sua volta. "Però sono una sconosciuta carina e per di più ti puoi fidare di me perché sono una detective tua futura collega."

"Hai ragione." Sorride prendendo un sorso di cioccolata. "Però ho conosciuto tanti poliziotti che alla fine si sono rivelati serial killer."

"Ho tanti difetti lo ammetto, ma non uccido le persone." Si mette la mano sul cuore. "Parola di lupetto."

Maura scoppia a ridere e le da un colpetto al braccio. "Sei divertente Jane Rizzoli ed estremamente intrigante."

Jane sorride e poi diventa seria guardandola negli occhi e pian piano, per capire se a Maura sta bene, si avvicina a lei e la guarda ancora una volta intensamente negli occhi, prima di baciarla con passione. La dottoressa non si tira indietro, anzi, appoggia la sua tazza e si mette a cavalcioni di Jane ricambiando il bacio e affondando le sue mani nei riccioli della donna più sexy che abbia mai visto. Le loro labbra si staccano dopo un paio di minuti e Jane scende lungo il mento per poi arrivare al suo collo. "Oh Jane.." la tira di più verso di se.

"Quando abbiamo finito ricordati di darmi il numero di quello stronzo che non si è presentato, voglio ringraziarlo."

"Prima devi farmi vedere di cosa sei capace." Sorride.

"Andiamo." Tenendola in braccio si alza e Maura la guida verso camera sua.

* * *

"E' stato pazzesco." Maura si avvolge il corpo con il lenzuolo e respira affannosamente.

"Non ho mai avuto una donna così." Sorride spostandosi dei riccioli dal viso.

"Tieni." Le passa il cellulare che era sul comodino. "Si chiama Ian."

"Oh grazie." Sorride e lo prende e poi va sui messaggi di Ian e Maura. "Ho un'idea." Apre la telecamera interna e alza un pochino il cellulare. "Sorridi Maura."

"Sei piena di idee." Sorride verso la telecamera insieme a Jane e quest'ultima scatta la foto.

"Fatto!" la invia ad Ian con un messaggio: 'Ogni lasciata è persa e me la prendo io, anzi.. me la sono presa io.'

"Non avrei mai sognato di fare una cosa simile prima." Ride.

"Ti rendo selvaggia?" Appoggia il cellulare e si gira su un fianco.

"Molto." Sorride e la bacia mordicchiandole le labbra.

"Il miglior appuntamento di sempre." La bacia con passione.


End file.
